1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter described herein relates generally to networks and, more particularly, to the validation of content entering a node.
2. Related Art
Various methods and devices are currently available for adding and/or modifying an adjunct to digital data content. For example, International Publication No. WO 2005/043358 describes recording content distribution information into authorized copies of content by modifying an adjunct to content with content distribution information. This is accomplished using a functional transformation each time an authorized copy of the content is generated. By modifying the adjunct to content, a trail of content distribution information is stored in the adjunct that is extractable from the adjunct in any of such generated copies by sequentially performing an inverse transformation on the adjunct until information of an original copy is detected.
In another example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,507,299 to Nuijten describes an arrangement for embedding supplemental data such as a watermark in an information signal. The arrangement involves a conventional sigma-delta modulator for encoding an audio signal and modifying means for periodically replacing a bit of the encoded signal by a bit of the watermark. In the same manner, a sync pattern is embedded in the signal. The sync bits are embedded at a smaller distance than the watermark bits. The sync pattern is a pattern of contiguous bits that is not typically generated by the encoder. For the sigma-delta modulator, such a pattern is a run of ones followed by a substantially equally long run of zeroes, or vice versa.
Also, adjuncts to digital data content may be added to authenticate data on a computer. International Publication No. WO 2004/111752 describes a method for providing authentication data and data authentication software to an electronic device that is stored in a secure storage location inaccessible to the user or operating system of the device. When digital data is requested from a transaction party that requests a digital signature, the authentication software is activated to generate the digital signature and embeds the digital signature in the digital data. Digital data digitally signed may only be accessed if the embedded digital signature is identical to a regenerated digital signature that is regenerated by the authentication software, using user inaccessible authentication data installed on the device. If the embedded and regenerated digital signatures are not identical, the data may not be accessed and an error signal is generated.
However, to date, no suitable device or method is available for validating digital data content entering a node of a network.